The Question Of Asking
by AKA Gecko
Summary: Harry messes up yet another potion, exasperated Snape looks into his mind to find out why the boy is so distracted. Shocked to see that the boy is fanaticising about him he keeps him behind for a one-to-one lesson. M/s


**A/N: Hey so here we are my loyal followers, unfortunately I have a small writes black with Burning Blood at the moment and so I am writing a small one-shot to pass the time. DO NOT worry! I am still working on Burning Blood and I will get the next chapter out to you as soon as I finish it…**

**Now without further ado here is The Question of Asking! Enjoy! Remember to Review!**

**Summary:** Harry messes up yet another potion, exasperated Snape looks into his mind to find out why the boy is so distracted. Shocked to see that the boy is fanaticising about him he keeps him behind for a one-to-one lesson.

**Warnings:** Male/Male Master/slave relationship Professor/Student

*3rd Lesson, Potions*

Potters potion was once more dismal; he was staring straight ahead not even monitoring what he was putting into the cauldron.

Shaking my head I walked around the classroom prying into the other student's cauldrons a load of dunderheads the lot of them. To be quite frank only two of them will turn out to be correct, Malfoy's and Grangers (as much as I am loathed to say the latter).

A spontaneous load bang as bits of pewter cauldron hit the sides and a squelching noise ad one piece buried itself in skin and flesh. The whole room went silent. Dripping could be heard. Turning around I looked to see who's had blown up. My eyes saw him immediately. Potter. He had a bit in his cheek, blood running down his cheek, his eyes wide.

Then all at once movement and sound started again. People screamed and moved away from the mess.

"POTTER!" With a flick of my wand the mess was cleaned. "My desk NOW!" The boy trudged forwards.

"Yes Sir?" he said meekly, Instead of answering I simply pulled out the bit from his cheek, earning a wince. I smirked and he shuffled.

"Detention. Stay behind after class." I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Care to tell me what got you so caught up that you were NOT paying attention to my class." The boy looked up timidly a blush creeping across his cheeks.

Without a second thought I cast legilimency to see what made the golden boy blush. Stupid brat.

Harry was on his knees as I stood above him. A smirk was playing at his lip. Slowly…Torturously he unbuttoned my trousers and took out my already hardening cock. In a quick sweep he licked the head of my cock, making me moan out loud.

"Harry…" The name was past my lips before I could stop myself.

"Yes Professor?" The young boy stood and I pulled him closer crashing our lips together. Demanding entrance to his mouth my tongue played at his lips. When he moaned I took the opportunity and plunged my tongue in tasting him. Ooooooh god I wanted more…

I pulled out as fast as I could. I narrowed my eyes and quickly sent the boy back to his desk.

After that the lesson drew to a close rather quickly as I couldn't stop my mind drifting back to what I saw in Harry's mind.

The bell chimed in the clock tower signalling the end of the lesson and the beginning of lunch.

"Well then Mr. Potter, care to explain what it is tat has caused such a catastrophic distraction?" I challenged as the door shut behind the class, wandlessly casting a locking and silencing charm.

"Err…well….I you see I…" The boy stuttered, a deep flush colouring his cheeks.

"Let me stop you right there Harry. I know what it was. I know what you want." I purred seductively, moving to stand close to Harry. "Ask me."

"W-what?" He started trembling in fear or anticipation I'm not sure.

"Ask me" I emphasised by taking a step further towards him. Carefully as not to startle the boy I placed my hands on his waist. "Come now Harry, we both know what you want. All you have to do is ask."

"…No…" I stood still wondering what the boy was on about.

"No? What do you mean no?" He carefully looked up. His expression on of uncertainty.

"I…I…Can't…It's not my…n-nature…" I stood still. What was he trying to tell me?

"Harry? Are you…a…a submissive?" He nodded his face flushed. Quickly lowering his head so I could not see his reaction.

Smiling softly I placed a hand under his chin. "Harry, look at me…Please…" He looked up, his gaze avoiding mine. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…I just want the pressure taken off of me for once! Please…" His voice turned pleading. "It's all too much…It's not me! I want to be Harry! Just Harry! Just Harry…" He looked up at me, his eyes vulnerable, lost. The boy in front of me wasn't the snarky arrogant boy I was used to, this boy was scared. He was nervous and insecure of himself. He was unstable in his own mind.

"Well let's see if we can hit two birds with one stone then shall we Harry?" Pulling away I went and sat at my desk. Reclining into the soft leather chair.

"Come over here Pet." He looked up at the name, but came over anyway a fait colouring on his cheeks. "Kneel." The boy knelt by the side of my desk. Placing my hands on his head I began to play with his hair. It was silky and soft. "Harry, how far have you gone before?" He started to fidget. "Tell me now Harry."

"Well…there was one…" Jealously surged through me. Harry let out a yelp and I looked down to see what had caused it. His head was pulled back his scalp white from the force of being pulled. Shocked I quickly let go.

"Carry on."

"One…girl…Only touching, nothing more!" I smiled softly.

"Anyone else? Male? Female?" He shook his head negatively and I couldn't help, but feel pride that such a beautiful creature was mine. A beautiful untainted creature. "Sorry Harry I didn't mean to hurt you. But listen now. I am a very jealous man Harry. I will NOT tolerate you with anyone else. YOU are MINE!" He listened and nodded along.

"I ask for nothing more."

"Harry what do you want for today?" The boy bit his lip hard as if wanting to say something but confronted whether or not he should say something. "Out with it."

"I want…I want you to be my first…I'm…S-so confused…Un-settled."

"I am proud of you Harry, come here." He stood in front of me. I pulled him by the waist and onto my lap. He let out a small squeal in surprise. "Much better." Leaning forwards, giving him a chance to pull away I pressed my lips to his. His lips were soft and smooth. Almost like silk…Or water…

*No one P.O.V*

Without asking permission, he pulled the youth to him and kissed him even harder. Strong arms slid around the smaller ones waist and heat flared between them. Severus found himself hardening in response to the hands that were tracing patterns on his thighs, as a tongue was pushed into his mouth. He deepened the kiss groaning. He ran his hands down his Pets back, pulling him closer.

Harry gasped as he felt their now hard erections come into contact, and tightened his hold. Whoever said that Severus was a greasy dungeons bat didn't know anything about this man and who he was; he tasted good and felt even better. He opened his eyes as he felt the other pull away and stared into the never ending onyx eyes. He couldn't help but smile a little.

Harry took the short opportunity to run his gaze over Severus' face. Severus teased along soft lips with his tongue, begging entrance. He slid his hands under Harry's shirt, stroking his back as he tasted and explored the offered mouth. Harry whimpered slightly when he pulled away again, but Severus soothed him with a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He kissed his way up Harry's jaw, moving one hand to sweep the now shoulder length hair back to catch an earlobe in his mouth. He suckled, tightening his grip with his arm when Harry gasped and bucked against him.

Releasing his earlobe, Severus nibbled a trail down the tanned neck, kissing his pulse point. Harry threw his head back, giving blanket permission. Severus nipped his way back up to Harry's lips, capturing them once more. Finally, they broke apart, needing to breathe.

"Like that Pet?" The boy flushed and nodded. "I can show you so much more…Come to my rooms with me tonight. Be here at six after class." Harry carefully got down from Severus' lap and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before running off to get food for the last ten minutes of lunch.

The day passed without much happening on either parts side and the time soon came round and Harry stood waiting outside the Potions classroom.

Severus opened the door at the timid knock to find Harry out of his uniform and in a shirt and leather pants.

"Harry?" The boy looked up at him and smiled.

"Been flying." _Ah, explains the clothing. _Severus thought an idea making its self known.

The older man pulled the boy in and through another door to his private quarters.

"We will begin with your first lesson. Foreplay…Show me what you know." Harry grinned at him. He pressed against Severus, kissing him, sucking on his lower lip. He pulled back and slowly dropped to his knees, trailing his lips down Severus' defined chest as he did so. When he was settled, he ran his hands up a muscled leg, rubbing his face against his thigh. He rolled his eyes up, catching the onyx gaze as he gently tugged on the laces that held the slacks together, with his teeth, pulling them loose.

He continued to work the laces with just his mouth and teeth, until finally, he had the trousers open. Severus' pants and soft sounds of need drove him to work faster and he tugged on the trousers with his teeth, pulling them down. Pausing only to look at the large cock in front of him.

Harry ran his hands up Severus' legs to grip his thighs tightly. He wrapped his mouth around the leaking erection in front of him, swallowing it swiftly and sucking hard. Severus gave a small shout and bucked forward, grateful for the hands that supported him. Harry grinned around his mouthful. He bobbed his head up and down, moving one hand to grasp the base so he could play more effectively. He flicked his tongue over the head, rolling it over his lips, lightly scraping his teeth along the silken skin. Severus groaned and tried to grasp Harry's hair to control him.

"Argh Harry!" Just as Severus began to get close, he pulled completely away and turned around reaching for his wand. "On the bed Harry."

Harry sat on the bed watching as Severus went around the room picking up some things and then placing them near the bed. All of a sudden the younger male quickly found himself slammed back against the headboard, with enough force that he lost his breath for a moment. His head connected with the dark cherry wood, causing him to gasp. Severus took advantage of Harry's stunned state and grabbed his hands, pulling them over his head. A whispered spell and they were tied there at the wrists, his arms crossed. Another spell and the boy was naked before him.

Harry lifted his head in just enough time to see his feet tied, spread to the base of the bed. He watched as Severus' gaze raked over his body, making him ache with need. Severus got off the bed and moved out of his sight. He returned with a dark green silk scarf and climbed back on the bed, kneeling next to Harry's head. Without a word, he twisted the ends around his hands and raised an eyebrow.

Harry obediently lifted his head and allowed him to tie the makeshift blindfold around his eyes. He felt the bed dip as Severus moved off it. For the next few minutes, nothing happened, and even though Harry was getting a bit worried, he was still hard and aching.

The bed dipped again, and suddenly teeth tugged on his nipple before a tongue swiped across, soothing the bite.

He felt Severus settle between his legs and arched up. He felt a slick finger probe at his opening before it pushed inside. Soon, that finger was twisting around, seeking his prostate. Harry panted, trying to push back, but his bonds prevented movement. The hands on him and in him disappeared, and something cold and slick pressed against him. Harry groaned as he was stretched slowly but firmly, his groans growing louder when the object started moving inside him.

Severus nipped along Harry's thighs, watching the magically animated dildo slowly fuck him. Harry was flushed, groaning, and twisting his hips, his erection leaking, and his lips parted as he panted. Severus' fingers dug into his skin as a wave of want and need washed over him for this beautiful man spread out on his bed.

He bent his head and licked a long path up Harry's erection, delighting in the moans that now flowed from his mouth. As his hand played with Harry's sac, he flicked his tongue here and there. He sucked on the flared head before finally taking Harry fully into his mouth, moving over his shaft in the same rhythm as the dildo.

"Oh, God, Severus, this is so good," Harry panted. He was so close and he almost sobbed when Severus pulled off and stopped the dildo with a whispered command. "Please," Harry begged, "don't stop!"

"All in good time Harry," Severus said. He straddled Harry's waist, rubbing against Harry's cock. "Lift your head."

Harry obeyed; blinking after Severus reached up and pulled the blindfold off. Settling between Harry's legs Severus pressed a soft kiss to his open mouth. Carefully as not to hurt him he pushed past the first ring of muscle and stayed watching Harry's face. When he gave the indication he carried on and pushed all the way to the base. Severus was much larger than his dildo both in length and width.

Severus began to shallowly thrust in Harry, circling his hips as he went searching for the bundle of nerves. He knew when he had got it as Harry's back arched and a silent cry came from his lips. Severus licked his lips and thrust again, every other thrust making sure to hit the boy's prostate. Harry gave up any pretence of conscious thought, giving himself up to a haze of pleasure. He rocked against Severus as much as he could. Finally, he stiffened, arching up, calling out Severus' name as he came all over his stomach without being touched. Severus came right after him, spilling his seed in Harry.

He climbed off, and freed Harry from his bonds, taking each of his feet in his hands he began to rub the ankles to bring back the feeling. He did the same with his wrists.

"Harry? Are you still awake?" The boy had his eyes closed as was breathing shallowly.

"Yes…" The voice was just a whisper.

"I have a gift for you…" The boy opened his eyes and sat up. "Kneel at the end of the bed for me Pet." Helping the boy down Severus went to his dresser and pulled out a long box.

He opened it and stood in front of Harry. Taking out the metal and leather collar he held it in his hand.

"W-what…is that?" I smiled at the boy.

"This Harry is a slave bonding collar…With your permission I would like to take you on as mine…A small ritual will need to be done, but I ask you Harry James Potter, will you be mine?" The boy looked up at me his eyes impossibly wide.

"J-just yours?" I nodded. "Y-yes…I will…"

After carefully going over the words with him one last time I smiled as I placed the collar loosely around his neck and began talking.

"Ego Severus Snape Tobias, tolle Harrius Potter James meum servum esse in aegritudine et sanitate. Quo quidem tempore usque ad tempus. Ego curare, providere et protegam eum anima mea. Sic fiat..." _(I Severus Tobias Snape, take Harry James Potter to be my slave in sickness and in health. Till the time comes where it is time to part. I will care for, provide for, and protect him with my life. So mote it be.)_

"Harrius Potter James ego assumam Severus Tobias Snape sicut magister meus, volo ut colant eum, et ego faciam donec tempus sit pars. Sic fiat." _(I Harry James Potter take Severus Tobias Snape as my Master, it is my wish to serve him and I shall do till it is time to part. So mote it be)_ Both of them felt a shift in their magic as it combined together and the collar on Harry's neck solidified and resized to fit him.

After their magic died down Severus held a hand out to Harry and helped him up, carefully placing him on the bed. Climbing in after him he put his arms around Harry's waist, holding him close. "Goodnight Pet." Placing a soft kiss to the younger mans neck he drifted off just hearing the others reply.

"Goodnight Master." With that Harry fell asleep. He slept for the first time without nightmares.


End file.
